The Sephiroth Story
by Alex Strife
Summary: After Sephiroths death, a story about his son.


The Sepiroth Story By Alex Santos Chapter 1  
  
The Beggining of the End  
  
It all began at twelve in the afternoon in the city of midgar,when the 15 year old sepiroth went out for the afternoon to train like he did everyday. He went to his secret spot in the woods where the other kids couldnt bother him, as they didnt know he always went there. The only other people thart knew about this spot was his mother,Aeris, and his sister, Amber. He came here everyday to train as his mother told him his fathers spirit energy flowed in the lifestream below it and gave him strength. it seemed to have worked, as Sepiroth could use his fathers masamune, in which no other person was able to use.  
  
"hey seph where ya' goin?" a boy yelled to him from in a tree.Seph turned and said "I'm goin home for a while to get a drink.I'll be back in like an hour I have some stuff I need to do."the boy in the tree said "you say that everyday but whatever floats your boat dude." Sepiroth waved back at the crowd of kids and set off. His younger sister Amber ran after him."They're really stupid. They fall for that everyday." she said. She was only 13. He turned and pulled out his sword. "yeah but still they are cool about me always ditching on them.Besides Nik and his sister Darian know about what I do,I just hope they didnt spill the beans."He looked at the briliantntly long sword.Every time he even moved it it made a swish sound,which he thought was pretty sweet.  
  
He was just like all the other kids yet still different. Both him an his sister were the last of the Cetra alive, except their mother. This really didnt make them fell much different, since they were still just regular kids. Sepiroth thought of this as a gift, as he knew he had a special fate. He knew his mother had once saved the planet from destruction by his father and yet still loved him, even after his own father had killed his mother once before. He really didnt think too highly of "The Great Sepiroth", even though all the other kids basicly worshiped his amazing strengths and powers. Sepiroth didnt relize it at the time, but his father was accualy still sort of alive. Living in a different world waiting for his son to revive him.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Lifting off  
  
"Amber hurry up" seph yelled back to his younger sister,who looked to be dieing of thirst.She looked up at him and gave him the finger in the air in front of herself."Screw you"she said"it's like 100 degrees out here and theres nothining to drink until we get there." Seph turned and walked backwards then said "well I could fly but you dont know how so i'm not gonna." she said "why dont you fly and I'll sit on your shoulders? Cuase I cant walk I'm too damn tired." He laughed and said "gee what am I the bus? Well whatever, yeah I guess we could do that." So he got down on one knee in the sugar sand and let his lil sister on his back.He looked back over his head and said "hold on tight no more of this goin slow crap." He floated off the ground lightly into the air about 20 feet, just enough to be over the trees, and took off as fast as he could. Amber screamed bloddy murder, but he kept goin anyway. When he finnaly slowed down, he was above a small frozen stream, with a old ancient city.he landed on the ground and lifted amber off his shoulders. She looked windswept and sick to her stomach.''you okay?'' he said to his sister at his side. She looked up and said '' Yeah, I guess flying doesnt agree with my stomach all that well'' She looked a bit dazed when she said it like she wanted to pass out. Seph shook his head and walked onto the giant seashell path that lead to the ruined city. He was almost there once agian.  
  
He walked to the left and went up the seashells which served as steps, and finnaly saw the strange intertwined houses spread out across the ground as if small towers of smoke. He took out his sword becuase there were still monsters out here, although he had killed most of them. He saw his sister take her staff off of her back ready as well. He wanted to get some REAL training today, and knew the best spot to go. So he headed to the cave at the very top of the town and looked in. It was very populated with monsters and would serve as a real challenge. He stepped in real slow as not to upset them untill he had all of his materia ready. He checked his fire and ice, along with his life, restore,time,mystify,transform,and double cut. He threw his speed plus and his magic counter and destruct to amber. Even though that made her damn near invincible to the monsters, he didnt want anything to happen to her. he stepped in first and cast flare into the air above (it wasnt like the contain flare like a flare to get their attension for the record) and stood still, ready for them to attack. They all turned to his flare and saw him standing there. There was a red and a blue dragon next to eachother, glaring at him with a hungry look. He looked back at his little sister, who looked at the dragons and stifeled a screm. He whispered back to her '' You cast stop on one and i'll kill the other and you keep my back with spells okay?'' She nodded slightly still looking real sick and now real scared too.   
  
She left one hand on the staff and waved one hand in the direction of the dragon. It twitched then stopped in midair as it reared up its front legs. He saw the blue one stopped and jumped in at the red dragon. He pulled out his sword and stabbed at its left front leg. He missed and slid on the ground a few feet. He got up and spit out some dirt. ''damnit I wont lose'' he yelled at it as it blew a bit of smoke out of its nose. He slid under its back legs and jumped on its tail and ran up its back. He ran as fast as he could untinl he made it onto the top of the dragons head. He saw amber wave to him and he waved back, then stabbed his enourmous Masamune into the dragons skull. The dragon instantly shreiked in pain, and fell to the ground with a loud crash. He got off the dragons head slowly and yelled over to amber '' did I do okay?'' She ave him the thumbs up and said '' ready for number 2?'' seph leaned down on his knees and said ''yeah in a minute. Thats a real adreniline rush. Just give me a second.'' He turned to look at the dragon. It had one green eye and one red eye. It was really cool. But Amber and a brown and a red eye, so it wasnt really strange. That was his first major defeat.  
  
he was still on the dragons head when he said, ''this skull would look cool in my room, if only it wernt almost as big as our house.'' He pulled out the sword from the dragons head and said '' okay I'm gonna go for number two and he cast his own time on it. It awakened dazed and real pissed off looking. It swung his claw at him and he jumped back yelling ''WHOLLY SHIT!" and he swung his sword at the claw. It cut off its spiked claws, but the foot was still there. The dragon looked at the claw, then screached.It then tried to step on him, so he stood his sword up on its handle and left it there, and the dragon stepped on it and stabbed it through its foot. It screached agian and started to lift its foot. Seph grabbed the sword and hung for a second, pulling it out fast like. The dragons were no problem for him.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The return home  
  
Amber decided to fight the fact that flying made her sick and rode all the way home on sephs shoulders (He accualy thought this was good training, or else he woundnt have done it) When he landed in the yard in Sector 5, now named Deem, and opened the door inside, he saw His Mom and his Aunt and Uncle, Tifa and Cloud, were sitting at the table building on Clouds new invention. It was supposed to make chocobos have more endurance (he worked for chocobo square in golden saucer) His mom , Aeris, looked over and said '' hey guys'' seph pulled up a chair next to her and said '' hey mom'' Amber, (If you hadnt noticed she is a major character in this too so i will say what she does too) sat on Tifas lap and said ''hey auntie'' Tifa laughed slightly and said "hey munchkin, whatcha up to?'' She smiled and said '' We just got back from training. Oh that reminds me....'' She took out her staff and took out sephs materia and rolled it across the table to him. Cloud put his hand out and stopped it and took a look at it. '' You were training with this in? If so that isnt training at all, cuase a combo like this one makes you almost invulnerable.'' Seph looked down at the table. '' I was worried about her. I was fighting dragons and there was 2 of them and I didnt want her to get hurt ,so I took advantave of the fact she is so ignorant, no offense, and hooked her up with materia that would protect her.'' Seph said. Amber looked at him and said '' You were worried?'' Seph scratched his head and said '' well I know brothers and sisters are supposed to hate eachother, but you gotta understand, your like my best freind. I didnt want to lose you. Dad is already gone.'' Seph got up and walked out the door. He flew up into the air slowly. He heard his mom yell ''wait!'' He just turned and said '' I'll be back by dinner. I need to go do some thinking.'' And took off South southwest. He was headed to where his dad was buried, The Temple Of The Ancients.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The past and his plan  
  
When he could see it in the distance, he landed and walked the mile. This gave him a bit to think. He remembered what his dad told him when he was about 5. He told him ''Never follow your dark desires, as they are the key to your own destruction.'' That meant alot coming from his dad becuase of what he had done to the world , from summoning Meteor, to realeasing the weapons.He saw the forest ahead, so he knew he was close. As he walked through the forest, he walked and swung with one hand at monsters, killing them without much effort. He cut down small trees just to blow off steam.He even took out an oak tree that was about 20 feet in the air with one hand. When he finnaly made it to the bridge that had hung next to the cliff (the temple was still destroyed) he saw his dads grave in the middle of the huge crater that taking the black materia had made. He floated to the bottom and stood in front of the grave. He hung his head low as his head was filled witht thoughts of his father, like the time when he had given him his sword. And when he had died. He remembered real clear how he had died. He had been killed by ruby weapon.  
  
Seph thought about the fight. He remembered the great power of the monster. But his father insisted that he fight with him. the weapon destroyed his father peice by peice.He remembered the anger that he let go on that weapon afterwards, destroying it. He had a limit break that he didnt even know. It somehow empowered him, making his attacks all but weak, at least for a 7 year old. He attacked the weapon with that sword of his for a good ten minutes, not stoping once. He attacked until the weapon fell on top of him. How they got him out of there he didnt remember, as he wasnt concious. he also knew the story of how his mother was revived, and thought of an idea. If his mother got a second chance, why couldnt his father. He lost his life fighting to fix his mistake, to erase it from the world. He wanted his dad back.  
  
He looked at the sundial his mom had put on top of the grave, and noticed it was now 4:30. It would take him an hour to get home, so he floated up a bit, but looked at his dads grave '' I'll get you a second chance.'' then flew off fast. When he got home he smelt something good from inside. he let his nose do the walking, as any 15 year old boy would. when he opened the door, he saw his mom in the kitchen cooking what looked like raviolis. His jaw dropped and his mom laughed at him. he said nothing but ''Mmmmmmm" She shook her head and said something that sounded like '' kids'' Seph stopped staring at the food and said '' well anyway, wheres amber? need to talk to her.'' His mom turned and said '' she went over to Vega (sector 7) to play with Marelene. Why whats up?'' Seph shook his head '' nuthin, just wanted to apologize.About the ignorance comment. Well i guess I'll just go over there then.'' He waved back to his mom and floated out the door.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Best Sibling In The World  
  
He floated over the wall market slowly, still thinking about his plan. First he needed to steal his moms resurect spell, then summon the the spirits of the Ancients to revive his dad then meet his spirit in his favorite spot in the world. That would be the hard part. He didnt remember his dad all that well, so it would be hard to find out his favorite place.He noticed he was near 7th heaven, so he landed and walked in. Some guy sitting next to the door said ''aint you a bit young to be in here sonny?!'' Seph turned to him, pulled out his sword and said angrilly ''Would you like to find out?'' the guy looked at the sword wide eyed and said ''Tha...thats....... SEPIROTHS SWORD!!!'' Seph just shook his head and put away his sword. He then walked up to the counter and said to his Aunt '' hey'' She smiled and said ''hey kiddo, what brings you here?'' he sat at the stool he always did. (next to the old man with the GREEN hair) and said '' Is Amber still here?'' Tifa finished pouring a drink for the old man. ''They went out to the Wall Market to the dress shop for a while. Why whats up?'' She said. He stood up and said '' nuthin, shes just gotta come home'' Tifa nodded and waved to him as he walked out the door, faking an attack on the guy near the door to scare him. (he chocked on his food) Seph laughed as he walked out the door.  
  
He knew how to get to the Wall Market but it was hard to fly there, so he decided to walk. While he walked, he thought about the plan ahead. first, he had to get the materia that revived his mother, then he needed to go to the ancient city and pray for the lost souls of the ancients.Then he needed to meet his spirit and he would be back. It sounded easy enough.The problem was the meeting his spirit. You had to meet the spirit at the persons favorite spot in the world. He wasnt excatly sure where this spot could be, as he didnt remember his dad too much, and cuase he never really talked about himself. he always had wondered why his mother loved him so much. He had always tried to find out about his past, but his dad just told him its better he didnt know. He just took his word for it and left it alone. He saw he was coming up to the abandoned playground, so he took the turn to the right and saw it. It was bright and alive, especialy at night.(the plate above had been destroyed by emerald weapon) He looked over and saw the honeybee club, where all the perverts hung out, and to the left was the inn. He just loved the wall market. He remembered what he was here to do and headed toward the dress shop. He then had a evil idea. The honeybee's club had no age restriction. HEHEHE. His mom told him to never go in there, but she wasnt here right now. He then thought "some other time" and he kept walking. He looked back at the club and told himself ''no'' one more time before forgetting about the honneybee club. He had walked up the street, and noticed he was almost at the dress shop. He looked up the road and saw the gun shop, with its famous one of a kind sneak gloves. he had a pair himself, and they were quite handy when you needed to pick a lock or something like that.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The time to tell  
  
He then turned and saw the dress shop. It had a neon sign over the door , and it was quite too brite to read.He walked in and saw marlene in a blue and black dress, and amber in a green one.He said ''amber umm... mom wants you home for dinner.'' she said ''okay 1 sec I need to put my clothes back on.'' and she turned and went into the dressing room. He turned and saw Marlene. he walked over to her and said ''hey whats up?'' Marlene was his girlfreind , and she laughed at his atempt to sound cool.'' that was horible seph, and somehow worse'' They both laughed and she said'' well I'm alright I guess.you?'' He shruged kinda and said'' alright I guess''(seph noticed that the man behind the counter was watching his sword closley) eh then said '' C'mere I need to talk to you'' and grabbed her arm and walked her outside.''whats up?'' she said he looked down and said '' you have to promise not to tell anyone.he then looked up and she looked him in the eye'' I know that look. What are you up to?'' he looked kinda evil when he had a plan '' I wanna ressurect my dad'' she looked at him like he was crazy and said '' what the hell are you , stoned?! how do you excpect to do that?'' he looked at her and said '' how do you think my mom is alive? she got a second chance, and my dad should too. he lost his life trying to fix his mistake. its just not fair.'' she looked at him like he had turned into a whole new person right before his eyes. she looked at him and said '' wow I just gained a whole new respect for you. I'll help you out. but do you want me to tell Amber?'' he smirked and said '' thats why I came here, to ask her to come with. well I gotta get going so tell her to go home herself.'' and then she came out and he said '' nevermind. well you want a ride too, babe?''he got on one knee and Amber sat on his shoulders, and Marlene got on his back. He then looked back and said ''thank you for flying Sepiroth Airlines. We hope you enjoy your flight. the captin may....'' he was cut off by Marlene '' oh shut up and go'' and she smaked him on the back of the head playfully. so he jumped and took off towards 7th heaven.While he flew Marlene told Amber the plan. Amber said '' Are you STONED! Mom gaurds that materia with her life, we'll never get it.I mean, she wears it in her hair with Holy.'' He said '' remember the sneak gloves? well I could just steal it and she would never know any better about it.she'll think she lost it. But are you in or not?'' the look on her face said that she was debating it in her head.she then sighed and saaid '' yeah im in. what do you need me to do?'' speh smiled and said '' thanks sis, but anyway, I need someone to heal me while I fight , and since staffs are horrible battle weapons, they rule for magic, so you'll heal me and Marlene while we fight okay?" she nodded and said '' we're almost there'' he looked up and said "yup" and slowed down some. he touched down on the ground lightly and said '' thanks for flying Sepiroth Airlines, and have a nice day" Marlene smacked him on the head agian and Amber laughed at them.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
All those pesky people ya just cant stand  
  
They were aproching 7th Heaven (seph rubbing the back of his head) , when they saw Sephs cousin,Skye. He was cloud and Tifas son. Seph put his head down and said "oh no not him". He walked up with his hands in his pockets and said "hey guys" Marlene and Seph didnt say anything.Skye was always trying to put moves on Marlene, and everytime Seph would kick his ass. Seph reached for his sword and kept his hand on the handle just in case. Skye looked at him awkward and said "okayyyy, whatever.But what is a sexy girl like you............" Seph pulled out his sword and said "One more word and you die, GOT IT!" Skye smirked at him like he wasnt even afraid of him. "and you scare me why? If you even touch me you'r gonna get in trouble." Seph shrugged and said "I dont give a damn. You leave my girlfreind alone." And seph swung his sword at his legs.Skye jumped and pulled out his ragnorok, And cut seph chest and made him bleed.Seph looked up at him as Skye paused. Then Skye had the balls to say "that hurt didnt it? Its like a nightmare that gets worse too"Seph just swung at his arm and cut Skyes metal shoulder in half. Skye looked at in and said "WHOLLY SHIT! Damn, man I'm sorry." He looked real freaked out and took off running. About a second later the pain in Sephs chest came back to him and he fell to one knee. Marlene ran over to him and said "Babe, Are you okay?!"She helped him up and he cringed in pain. "Aw, damn that hurt.I'll get his scrawny lil bitch ass one day. Amber and Marlene walked him into 7th Heaven, and the man that seph scared before laughed at him.Seph swung a kick at him, but it hurt his chest, and he missed. Tifa saw them and said "what happened?!" seph looked and said "Would you be mad if I killed Skye? Cuase he was makin moves on Marlene agian, And I was just standing up for..." Tifa cut him off and said "skye did this to you? Alright if you kick his ass I wont be mad, just dont kill him.Did you hit him back?" seph smiled at this and said "No but I split his shoulder plate in half." Tifa dropped the cup she was holding and said "oh my god. Clouds had that forever and no ones ever been able to break it.I guess big power comes in small packages." Seph stuck his tounge out at her. Amber tried to heal him, but it wasnt working too well. Tifa gave Amber some first aid tape and they taped him up. "thanks guys" Seph said to them. Marlene said "do you think I could come over to help out with getting the materia?" Tifa looked confused , but didnt even ask. Seph said "sure. And my mom might let you stay for dinner." She said "sweet thanks. And he went back outside. "I would fly you guys, but my chest is killin' me." Marlene said "well we can walk I guess.That would be fun too." so they walked to sephs house recaping the plan. This was the time to put this thing to work  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Ressurect Materia and Sephs strange link  
  
When they got there, Marlene ran to the garden to get a flower for her hair, then they went inside. Aeris said "hey kids" Seph said hey Mom."as he walked in last. when she saw his chest, she said "What in the world happened!?" Seph looked down and rememberd to pain in his chest. "Oh I got in a fight with Skye.Then I broke his shoulder plate." Aeris did the same thing as Tifa did , but dropped a pan. " you broke Clouds shoulder plate!!No one has ever done that." Seph smiled agian and said "I think I need to go lay down." and he headed up to his room. Marlene and Amber were sitting at the table. Aeris said "stayin for Dinner Marlene?" Marlene said "sure I guess." Aeris went and sat across from Marlene and said " I need to ask you something?" Amber got up and said "later this must be the birds and the bees" Both Marlene and Aeris shook theyre head. Aeris turned back to her and said "Do you plan on staying with Sephiroth?" Marlene said "Of Coarse, why?" Aeris said "becuase I know about his plan to revive his dad." Marlene looked at her like she was insane and said "How did you know?" Aeris got up and said "becuase I can haer his thoughts sometimes."Ssshe reached to the back of her head and her hair fell.She then took out a ribbion with Holy And Ressurect. "here take it. If he does get him back, He'll need holy. He'll get it onnce evverything happens." Marlene looked very confused, but nodded and headed up to see him. When she got there she saw him sitting on the bed. She sat next to him and showed him the ribbon. He looked at the Ribbion and said "how in the world did you get that?" She smiled and said " Your Mom knows about the plan. She can hear your thoughts." Seph looked at her and said "wha?" She said it more clearley this time "She says sometimes she can hear your thoughts. I'm not sure how ' but thats what she told me.And she asked me if I'm gonna stay with you. I dont know why though."Seph was confused, but he got what he needed.Phase 1 of 3 was done with.  
  
br   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Time to put the plan together  
  
When Seph woke up , he saw Marlene next to him asleep and the curtains open slightly. He sat up and sat on the edge on the bed. He got up and stretched, and relized that the pain in his chest started to dull out, so Amber, being the awsome healer she is , Could take care of it now. He got up and went down stairs, and almost fell down the stairs, half asleep. When he got to the kitchen, he saw his mom cooking something. "hey mom." seph said rubbing his eyes. She turned and said "Hey. I'm glad your up, I needed to talk to you." she turned off the stove and sat across the table from him. She said "I know you want your dad back , but I'm not sure if you could do it." seph looked at her and said " why not " She hesitated and said "well, The fights you'll have to go through will be hard, And I'm not sure if you are ready." seph looked up at her and said "I killed 2 Dragons yesterday, and I didnt even have anyone help me.I know I could do it." she looked at him and said "Wow that accualy pretty good. But I know your father. You will have to fight him. And more than likely hes gonna go 1 on 1, And I know you couldnt take him. He killed me with one movement, and I was ready for it too.I'm not saying your weak , but its just that you got all that strength you were born with was from him, and no matter what you do, he'll have the advantage." Seph looked at him and said " he would never attack me I know it.I stood by hhis side.I was there to avenge his death. Noone could be sick enough to do something like that." Aeris said " well do what you like, but just be careful okay ' dont die on me.Promise?"She lokked him in the eye. He looked back into her eyes and said " you got it. I may be an arrogant little bastard, but I always keep my promises." he got up from the table and said " oh yeah, How did Marlene end up in my bed?" Aeris smiled and said " Dunno, But I heard something up there. Bumping......"She smirked at him and his eyes got wide "I DID WHAT!!!!!!!" Aeris Shrugged and laughed. Seph then relized what he had done and said " OH SWEET THATS WHAT YOU MEAN!!!DAMN, I'M THE MAN!" he turned and did a victory dance. Aeris laughed at him agian and he headed up to see Marlene. hwen he made it to the room , she was putting her clothes on, and he knew exactly what he did. "what did we do last night?" Marlene said "oh my god you dont remember! Well you were pretty hurt , you must have been in la-la land.But do I really need to tell you what we did?" He smirked and said " I think I figured it out."She looked at him and saw the tape still there, and said "hows your chest?" He lookked down and said "Its dull , so Amber can probably fix it up." Marlene said "good, so we can head out today? I told my dad, so I'm good to go." seph said "Yup. So I guess I'll go wake Amber real quick so we get a early start. Seph looked back to her and said "Man I lose my Virginity and I'm too hurt to experience it.Damn Skye, Ill get his scrawny ass."Seph kicked the air and then started walking down the hall. Wwhen he reached Aambers door " he knocked, but she didnt say anything, so he just went inside. she was still out cold, so he shook her a little ( he could have just jumped up and down on her bed, but his mom told him that if someone wakes up gently, they have a bettter morning. And besides, he was always nice to Amber.)She rolled over and said " go away" Sseph shook his head and thought "Screw my morals" Aand jumped up and down on her bed. She jumped up and screamed. she was awake now. "WHAT THE HELL SEPH!!" Seph laughed and said " hurry up, were leavin' soon, with or without you.we're coming up witht the plan about how we're gonna do this in my room in 5, so hurry.We're stayin for breakfast then leaving." Then he ran out before Amber got a chance to say anything. When he went back downstairs , Marlene and Aeris were sittingg at the table talking. " Aww damn a birds and the bees talk." he said and turned. Aeris said "no its not that. C'mon in here I need to talk to you too."He sat next to Marlene and his mom said " Okay the reason I needed to know if you two were gonna stay together is thhat it takes pure love of 2 people to pray to the spirits, and you two seem to be the one to do it. The reason I gave you holy too is becuase its the source of energy that sends the prayers to the spirits.You'r gonna need theese too." she handed them Both braclets with gld chains on the sides and they seemed to link together. " when you begin," she said" you must attach the chains. They will link you enough for Holy to hear you.The last thing you have to do is find his spirit in his favorite spot. I think I know where it is, but I want you to learn about what happened to us back then, so you'll have to find out the story yourself. nderstand you two?" They both nodded slightly.She then got up and went back to cooking. Marlene rested her head on Sephs shoulder while he looked at the bracelet. He noticed that it had a small circle on it, then a huge fireball going towards it. That must have been Meteor. On the side he saw the planet with spirit energy sourrounding it. He wondered what it meant , but he was still to tired to care at the moment. He yawned and heard Amber coming down the steps behind him."Morinin' " she said sleepily,almost falling down the steps like Seph did too.It was quiet for about a minute, as Amber sat down and poured herself some coffee.Seph got some too, And Marlene had some. They were a little more awake now, so they talked about the plan.Once Seph remembered, He had Amber heal him. When He took off the bandage, The cut was gone entirley. " Wow Amber, you are a good Mage.Man.." Seph said as he ran his hand over the spot where the cut was. Marlene sat up and said " well at least we know we have the best white Mage in the world at our side." Seph nodded and said " yeah me and her got some major magical backround.My dad and my Mom." Aeris smiled and said "Yeah I used to be some Mage too. And your dad everyone knows why." Seph shrugged and said "well guys, lets mosey." Marlene looked at him as if he had just told her she was a stupid bitch. "What the hell did you just say!? Your cooler than that." Seph laughed and said it like his uncle used to "Okay then, Lets Move Out!" Marlene saidd "there ya go" and Seph and Amber hugged Aeris and left. Seph flew with them on his back to the city of the Ancients. Marlene said "Where are we going?" Amber already knew and told her. "why are we going there?" Seph looked back and said " I wanna see how good you are, and besides I need practice. Damn Skye made me feel rusty." then he took off faster.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Finaly his awsome limit break  
  
He noticed than Marlene had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Amber was looking at her Materia. She looked real detemined to help them. Although, It may have been that she wanted Dad back as much as he did. He looked back foward and yawned, when he saw somone flying towards the Temple. Amber noticed it too and said "who's that?" Seph said "I dont know, but I'm about to find out." And he sped up real fast. Whenn he chaught up, he saw a huge sword on a kids back and he instantly knew who it was. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Skye turned and noticed him and said " Ha Ha I cant let you revive your dad." Seph said "why not? you afraid he'll kill you for all the stuff you've done to me in the past?" Skye shook his head and said " we'll talk at the Temple." And he took off. Seph slowed down and woke up Marlene. She said "whats wrong?" Seph said " we have a problem, Skye is here.I cant fight him by myself becuase I need to train.I cant get hurt." She said " kick his ass and think of it as training. i'll have your back, so dont worry." Seph smirked and said "thats why I love you so damn much." He took off as fast as he could, making sure not to hit the trees. When he got over the temple, he saw skye kicking dirt on his hads grave. He felt his temper rise as he took out his sword, still in the air. He landed behind skye and silently let them off his back. Skye turned and saw him adn Seph yelled " how dare you do that to my Fathers grave!" Skye laughed and said " Your dad is nothing but an emotinal disatser. He could destroy us all." Seph yelled "WHY YOU LITTLE......." And he felt a arua around himself and found himself slashing at Skye as hard as he could.when he stopped, Skye was on the floor bleeding, near dead. seph slouched down and held himself up from falling over. Marlene was looking at him in disbelif. Ambers jaw was wide open, staring at him. Seph said "oh my god, I did it!" They were still staring. "My limit break, I finnaly did it agian." Marlene said " what was that?"He looked at her and said " remember the Limit Break I did on Ruby Weapon? Well That was it." He knew he would be ready for his Dad now.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A new ally.......Mabey  
  
He looked down at Skye and spit on him, not feeling at all bad for him. Marlene obviously did feel bad though, becuase she yelled at him and had Amber levitate him. Amber knew where the lost Ancientt souls lived, and walked him there, levitating his with her Guard Rod. Marlene was scowling seph, who didnt really care too much about her yelling at him. Skye had no right to do that to his father. He couldnt help what he did. When they made it to the spirit, Seph knew that he couldnt talk. Marlene thought it was funny, And Seph had to stop her from laughing, Becuase if you laugh, he might feel insulted and not help them out. Amber could understand what he was saying though, becuase she could speak the language of the Ancients for some reason. No one ever taught her, she just knew. It was strange, but it was real helpful. She was telling him to heal Skye, but to make it so he cant move. When he got up, He saw them and freaked outt cuase he couldnt move. Seph stood over him ( he was still on the ground ) and said " I should have killed you. But I couldnt." Skye swallowed and said " No offense, but I just cant stand you sometimes. I mean, look who my dad is, the great Cloud Strife, and then look at me, I'm just some weak ass loser. And you are so awsome. And your dad was the bad guy my dad beat. I guess I'm just jealous." He closed his eyes as if he had been holding that in for a long time, or that he hated that he just admitted it. Seph kinda felt bad now. " Are you serious? I just kinda thought you hated me, and I hated you. I figured thats just the way it was." Skye bit his lip as he said "nope I was jealous the whole time. I didnt relly want Marlene, I just did it cuase I knew it bugged you." Seph nodded th Amber and she told the Spirit to let him go. He got up slow, and shook his head. He then patted on his back to see if his sword was there and said " wheres my sword?" Seph was leaning on it, and Skye grabbed it and put it on his back. "Look man, no hard feelings."and he put out his hand. Seph looked at it like he didnt want to trust him, but he shook his hand anyway. Skye said " I know you arent gonna trust me yet, but I really was serious. Seph looked at him and said " You can help us, but I have my eye on you." Skye laughed and said "gottcha". Amber thanked the spirit and they left, heading for the cave in which seph trained in. when he got there, he saw more dragons. This time they seemed smaller, which meant thatt those dragons had eggs. "Skye said "Oh shit! Those are Dark Dragons" Seph shrugged and said " So what" And nodded back to Amber, Who nodded back. He smirked and said "watch this Skye." And he jumped into the crowd of Dragons. He jumped off a wall and landed on top of a dragons head. He stabbed down into its skull, then shouted "BIG GUARD" and he saw the Barrier and MBarrier around himself. He grabbed the sword out of the skull of the dragon and jumped back on the ground, the dragon crashing to the ground behind him. He then swund his sword in a circle, slashing 2 of the dragons legs open. The dragons shreiked, but then the wounds closed. Seph yelled "damn forgot about that" and kicked some sand at them. He shrugged and jumped up in the air, Spinning his sword so he could fall slower. When he touched down, he ran under 1 of the dragons legs and ran up his tail. He got to his head and jumped off of it, landing on another dragons head, with his sword into the dragons skull. He rode down to the ground on the dragons head, and stabbed the last of the 4 dragons through the bottom of the throht. Skye was looking on mezmirized.he thought it was a great strength.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Marlenes unbeliveable skill  
  
They had all trained the rest of the day, aside from Seph, who for him this all was messing around. When dark came, they went out to the woods and pitched a tent. They had sat outside all night talking and eating all the food they could get. Seph had chased a pig for almost an hour to get all the meat they had, but it was well worth it.He layed in the grass, full and content with the world. He felt sleepy and he wanted to go to sleep, but he needed to watch Skye.He sat up and saw that the only person left outside was Marlene, who was gazing up at the sky. He got up and walked over to Marlene. When he sat down, she looked over to him and said " I thought you had fallen asleep." He sat down and said "nope. Just chillin. What are you looking at?" She smiled and said "The stars are Beutiful, arent they?" He looked up and said "Yeah. Especially here.This is a special place. Its so magical." she moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. He was really content with the world. Nothing was wrong with his world. He had his Girlfreind, his Sister, his Cousin, and soon, his father.They sat there for over an hour, staring at the stars. When Marlene had fallen asleep, he woke her up lightly and walked her into the tent. He woke up in the tent, sleeping on the ground next to his sleeping bag. He got up and rubbed his back, cuase iit hurt from sleeping on the ground. He looked around and noticed that Marlene must have already woke up, cuase she was gone. He went outside and saw Amber shooting what looked like a fire spell at some sticks trying to make a fire. Skye had found a rock and was sharpening his sword, and Marlene was nowhere to be found. He said "Wheres Marlene?" Skye said "she went out to the lake to swim or something" he shrugged and went back to sharpening his sword. He looked through the trees to see the lake in the distance, and started walking to it. He noticed that there was a clearinng almost all the way there, and trees that looked to have been cut down. when he finnaly got there he saw his sword stuck in the ground and Marlene swimming nearby. He yelled out to her "how did my sword get out here?" She swam up to the shore and said " I used it to cut the path here." His jaw dropped almost to the floor."YOU CAN USE MY SWORD!?!?!?!? I THOUGHT ONLY ME AND MY DAD COULD.........." he shook his head and said"Let me se this with my own eyes." She smirked at him and got out of the water. When she stood he saw that the sword was taller than she was.She pulled it out of the ground, held it up , and took a swing at a nearby tree. The tree stood for a second, then started to fall over. Seph stared in amazement. "Wholly Crap! I need to get you a Masamune! I mean, its easy to cut down trees, but still, I thought I was the only one that could use that sword. She smiled and said " I've been training with Tifa. She taught me lots of stuff, like how to fight and junk. Along with that came strength I guess." She said it like it was no big feat. Seph shrugged and said " Well I know where I could get you one, And its on the way too.Nimbelheim. Thats where my extra one is. It's not even really on the way, but I can still go get it." She said "why dont you go now, and we'll stay and train here." Seph shrugged and said " Okay, Tell Amber and Skye for me." She nodded and he took off. He was headed to the basement of Shinra Mansion.He had it hidden in the safe on the second floor. Too bad he put another lost number inside, and he had left his sword with Marlene. When he relized this he felt like a moron. It really didnt make a difference though, becuase he knew how to fight too. He looked on his Zeidrich to see the materia had on him. He noticed the added affect with a poison, a deathblow and a speed plus. He took out the added affect and put in a time materia from his pocket. He didnt notice how fast he was going, And he relized he was almost there. He saw Mt. Nimble ahead and slowed down. When he got above Nimblehiem, he landed next to the well in the middle of the street. Many people stared at him, becuase he looked so much like his father that they all thought that sephiroth came back. As he walked down the street, people kept jumping inot their houses. Only 1 person stayed outside. It was Cloud. "what are you doing here Seph?" He said while sittinng on a chair outside his house. There was a man next to him that looked freaked out when he said "Thats Sephiroth!! I thought he died fighting Ruby Weapon!!" Cloud laughed and said "No this is my nephew, Sephiroth. As in his son." Seph waved, and the mans shoulders seemed to have went back to slouching. Seph said "I'm here to get my other sword. Do you remember the password to the safe?" Cloud looked on his hip for his other sword, and noticed it wasnt there."what happened to your other sword?" Seph smiled when he said "You'll never belive this, but Marlene used it. So I'm here to get my spare for her." Clouds jaw dropped. "You mean she's that strong! Jesus!" Seph shrugged and waved back as he flew off to the Mansion. Cloud yelled the password to him as he went. "29, 36, 54, 97!!" And Seph stopped in front of the fence. He walked in and saw that the old house had been bought by someone. He said "Hello?" as he walked in, but no one was around. When he was walking to the safe, he saw a little girl go running. He yeled "what are you running from?" And he chased after her. When he finnaly chaught her, she screamed "dady Sephiroth got me!!!!!!!" He said "No I'm not Sephiroth, well I am, But not the same one.I just want to get something out of my safe that I left in this house." He turned becuase he heard a man sromping down the hall. When he saw the man, he relized "DIO! You live here!?!" Dio stopped in his tracks as he relized that it was Seph "what are you doing here boy?" seph said "When you moved in, did you see a safe on the second floor? Its mine and I need to get something out of it." dio thought for a second and then said "Oh yeah, That thing. I put it in the basement." Seph said "Thanks" And ran off for the basement. He got to the underground Library, And looked around for the safe. He found it on the huge desk at the end of the hall of books. He turned the dial fast, as he only get 30 seconds to put in the code. "36, 10, 54,97........" The small turner above the dial read Sucess!, and out jumped Lost Number. seph jumped back, and ran, becuase he couldnt fight in such a small place. He ran for the cave outside, and turned to a skid, stopping the monster in its tracks with stop materia. He then jumped in at it and kicked it in the legs, which made it fall to the ground. He quickly cast haste on himself, and went to pummling the beast with all he could. By the time it got out of the spell, Seph had already beaten it to the ground. He stood on its chest, and with one mighty stroke, steeped into the beasts eye, killing it. It dissapeared, and Seph was fairly sweaty. He saw the sword in the safe, along with a bangle with a watch on it, a Touph Ring, A Shinra Beta, And Some assorted Materia. He picked up the stuff and put them in his pocket, except for the sword, in which he stuck on his hip. He felt so much safer now.He took off back to the temple.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The spirit Awakaning  
  
He looked at the materia from the safe, and he found a Comet, Sleepel, Cure, Sheild, and another Time. He took the Sheild and Comet, And put them in the Watch Bangle. He looked at the Zeidrich. It was very strong armor but it had no materia slots. He figured he would give it to Skye.The Materia he was gonna give to Marlene, since she didnt have any. Seph and Amber had lots of Materia, since his Mom was like, the best Mage ever. He had any Materia he wanted, except for Holy and Knights of the Round Table, in which Cloud and Aeris had. If he had knights of the round, he would be even more unstopabble, even though he pretty much was. He thought about what he was gonna do when he got back. He could train, or chill, or mabey he and Marlene could go train alone. He looked ahead and noticed how slow he was going, becuase he was nowhere near the temple. He looked down and he relized that North Corel was right below. He took off as fast as he could, And closed his eyes. He knew the path so well, he didnt need to look. ) ) ) ) ) ) (")(")  
  
^ Those are supposed to be kirbys.^_^The Kirby dance! 


End file.
